


There I Was, Blueberry Syrup on My Tits

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, F/F, Smut, Uhm, blueberry syrup?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Alex is a useless lesbian, Sam is a bit tipsy, everything is fine, like blueberry syrup.





	There I Was, Blueberry Syrup on My Tits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr smut prompt, 500 words, lol. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> 740): U wanna come over and watch talidaga nights. Ill make pancakes (1-740): What? It's 130 in the morning. (740): Aww come on i make bomb ass pancakes  
> Alex/sam, they put on the movie but instead bang on the couch. Afterwards it’s pancake o’clock!

'Useless lesbian’ is a descriptor that Alex has been getting acquainted with more and more. She can't really help it. Women are just… wow. 

So when Sam texts about pancakes and some movie she's never seen at god-awful-early in the morning, Alex is already throwing on pants before Sam’s text comes through.

She snorts. ‘Bomb-ass’ must be a Ruby adjective. Her response is just a hurried ‘there better be blueberry syrup’ as she's walking out the door.

National City isn't exactly quiet at night. But the streets are fairly empty and it only takes ten minutes for Alex to pull into Sam's driveway. The night is warm and Alex strips off her jacket, already sweating, and knocks.

Sam opens the door a second later, waving her in, and kind of prances away. The prancing is odd but-

Butt 

Shorts. 

Are they even shorts when they're that short? Those are boxer briefs but way, way briefer. They show off the curve of Sam’s ass and wow, that's really nice, damn.

Alex stumbles inside and palms the door shut behind her. This is ridiculous. She's seen Sam's ass before. Hell, she's held Sam's bare ass in her hands as they bumped into a wall. 

“Ruby's at a friend's. Sit.” Sam point to the couch and Alex plops down. The TV is on, some nameless song playing over intro credits.

Sam swings a leg over her lap and Alex yanks her eyes up. She's got a shot glass of dark blue liquid in one hand and the hem of her own shirt in the other. Her shirt’s already over her head before Alex can get her mouth open to say anything.

She doesn't say anything though, because Sam isn't wearing a bra and she's kind of got these amazing breasts. Like uh, nipples and soft and Alex licks her exceptionally dry lips.

“Um, Sam?” She swallows and Sam finally wriggles her shit off and tosses it to the floor. She hums in question and

And

Oh

She's still got the - that's probably blueberry syrup. Syrup that she's prepping to pour over her own breast and this is not what Alex was expecting. But damn, she is not complaining.

“Uh, are you drunk?” 

“Yup.” 

She pops the ‘p’. Ah shit.

“But just a little. And you're the one who wanted the syrup.” Oh yes, as if Alex had anticipated licking the syrup off of Sam’s breasts. “I'm just tryin’ to keep all parties happy.” 

The syrup dribbles across her chest as she carefully pours it. It's dark and stains her skin. The smell of blueberries assaults her nose and sweet mother of mercy-

“Alex. I am a fully consenting ad-" She waves her hand and the shot glass lands on the floor. “-ult and I had a long day and I would greatly appreciate it if you would suck on my breasts.”

Well that's… reasonable.

She doesn't keep Sam waiting. The syrup is sweet and Sam’s nipple hardens in her mouth and this is so much better than watching movies. She swirls her tongue and hears Sam sigh.

“Oh that is perfect.” 

Fingers lace into her hair and tug Alex closer, it's quite a nice feeling. So is the heat radiating from Sam’s core. Could she already be wet?

Had she been planning this? 

Alex has to know. She can't not. She pulls away from chasing syrup trails and, “Can I get you off?” 

Sam pulls her chin up, scattering messy kisses across her face. “Please do, Agent Danvers.” 

The reply probably would have gotten her to laugh if she wasn't so intent on getting Sam’s briefs away from her skin. She pushes her fingers down and fuck, yes, Sam's already ruined her shorts and Alex is going to eat her out later today, god damn it.

The angle sucks, but Alex is highly trained in adverse situations and slips two fingers into Sam anyway. Sam's already grinding down, counter thrusting against Alex's palm. 

It's really hot. And messy and Sam's being loud, which she usually isn't and that's hot too. Alex catches Sam’s left nipple in her mouth, it’d been so neglected, and Sam shudders around her fingers. 

She's coming before Alex can even thrust up much more. Alex works her through the aftershocks, nipping gently at her chest. 

Then Sam’s up and turning like Alex's fingers weren't just right inside her. Like, was it not a good orgasm? Was she orgasm-proof when tipsy? Alex’s hand sure was wet for such a thing.

“Come on, bedroom!” Sam calls, breasts jiggling, tantalizing, as she walks toward the kitchen. “It’s Pancake O’Clock, but then we can eat other things too.”

Well. Well. Sam sure is… forward when tipsy. Not that that’s bad. Certainly not. Alex looks down at her fingers and shrugs. 

“I hope you’re getting naked.”

Naked, yup, Alex can get naked.


End file.
